Mamotte ageru Yo
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: (Te Protegeré) Ni los escalones sociales, culturales, y ni aún una diferencia de edad marcada pueden acabar con un amor puro. #Kiiriasuweek 2015, día 1!


_**~Mamotte Ageru Yo~**_

 _.Te protegeré._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Este fic corresponde a la **#KiriAsuweek2015**._

 _Día 1: (fecha) **24 de Octubre**. _

_Tema: **Diferencia de Edad**._

* * *

– ...Y esta es mi pequeña hija recién llegada de occidente donde terminó sus estudios... –el anciano señor Yuuki movió su mano señalando el aire mientras con la restante se quitaba el puro de la boca. El espiral de humo trazó una fantasmal aureola sobre su cabeza – Acaba de graduarse de una academia bilingüe... –miró a su costado al ver que seguía señalando la nada misma, su ceño se frunció con irritación –¡Asuna ven aquí!

Se oyeron unos cortos pasos, el sonido delicioso de una falda y entonces la vio. Allí parada contra la puerta, con el sol matutino cayendo sobre su figura con gracia, iluminando su cabello de fuego. No vestía kimono como la mayoría de las muchachas japonesas, no. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido de corte occidental de color azul.

El joven al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta, afianzó su gesto de respeto hacia su progenitor, ahora hacia su hija, e inclinando la frente la apoyó contra el lujoso suelo de madera en un gesto de respeto y sumisión. Su fleco negro como la noche le cosquilleó la nariz al hacerlo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil esperando le dieran la orden para levantarse.

– Él será tu protector, dentro y fuera de la casa se convertirá en tu sombra. Será mis ojos y mis manos para cuidarte... Kazuto-san es el más indicado...

– Pero... _otousan_... –se oyó la delicada voz de la chica en cuestión, casi como un murmullo. Sin duda para que el joven samurai no la oyera –No necesito un esclavo.

– Yo si lo necesito, Asuna. Quiero estar seguro de que estarás bien, y este joven es el más indicado para el trabajo.

Hubo una corta pausa de silencio, y luego otra vez oyó la melodiosa voz –¡Pues no lo quiero!

– ¡Asuna no seas caprichosa! ¡Está decidido! ¡Dormirás con él en lo posible...!

– ¡...NO LO HARÉ...!

Se escuchó un sonido similar a una bofetada, seguido de un jadeo ahogado, y luego los pasos presurosos que se alejaban de la escena.

– Kazuto-san –el muchacho reaccionó ante su nombre y se incorporó sin hacer una mueca. Enfrentó el gesto cansado de quien era su empleador –Por favor disculpa la mala predisposición de mi hija. Es solo una chiquilla que acaba de perder a su madre en circunstancias extrañas y dolorosas...

Él asintió –No tiene que darme detalles, Yuuki-sama.

– Se cobraron la vida de mi mujer en venganza, no quiero que hagan lo mismo con mi hija... –replicó con amargura y volvió a encender un puro –¿Entiendes?

El muchacho asintió solemnemente.

– Ve con ella por favor, y en lo posible pégate a su espalda... –pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía y se detuvo avergonzado –Disculpa a este viejo mequetrefe Kazuto-san. No tengo que decirte como debes hacer tu trabajo.

El nombrado volvió a hacer una profunda reverencia y se levantó, la vestimenta típica de color negro le quedaba algo grande, pero no ocultaba su cuerpo atlético y delgado. El duro camino que habia elegido desde la infancia lo hacía lucir mayor de los 23 años que tenía. Serio, parco, sus ojos eran oscuros como el universo, las facciones orientales que cincelaban su rostro apático no desmentían lo atractivo que era.

– Con su permiso –murmuró antes de hacer otra reverencia, tocar su espada y darse la vuelta. El sonido de sus sandalias de madera resonando sobre el suelo encerado.

.

.

.

.

Asuna abrió la puerta de su habitación echa una furia y la sorpresa la hizo retroceder.

Allí sentado contra el marco se encontraba aquel extraño muchacho de cabello y ropas negras, sujetando una enorme espada contra su pecho. A simple vista parecía dormir.

Refrenó el jadeo que brotó a sus labios y se dispuso a rodearlo.

– Yo no haría eso –sonó la voz adusta. Y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ella se sobresaltó.

– ¿Q-Quien diablos eres? –musitó.

El muchacho se las arregló para hacer una caravana inclinando la frente contra el piso –Soy su guardían, _ojousama._

– ¡No necesito un protector...! –exclamó con la misma furia. Y rodeándolo, finalmente se alejó de él. Pero no alcanzó a hacer un metro de camino sobre el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que el silencioso joven iba detrás de ella.

– Son órdenes de Yuuki-sama –manifestó como toda explicación.

La muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos, el joven lo advirtió cuando las manos de ella le dieron un abrupto empujón corriéndolo a un lado –¡Ya deja de seguirme! ¡No actues como si te gustara! Es tu trabajo ¿cierto?

– Son órdenes de Yuuki-sama...

Ella volvió a empujarlo contra la pared y se encerró en su habitación. De la rabia contenida que sentía pateó todo su equipaje hacia un lado, se tiró sobre su enorme cama y sepultó el grito de histeria en una almohada.

Estaba comportándose como una niña caprichosa, lo sabía. Pero su carácter rebelde y peleón, algo que ni las exhaustivas horas dentro de su instituto lograron mitigar, le impedían ser la niña sumisa y tolerante que su padre esperaba. Alzó la cabeza de la almohada y se secó las lagrimas. Si algo tenía bien en claro era que no se iba a dar por vencida. No necesitaba un guardaespaldas e iba a demostrarselo a su progenitor.

Se levantó del lecho y se sacó los zapatos, ató su largo cabello anaranjado en una cola alta, y se acercó a la ventana. Su casa tenía una leve arquitectura occidental gracias a las exigencias de su madre, por lo que estaba en la segunda planta, la ventana no tenía barrotes, así que alzando un pie fuera de la abertura, se encaramó al marco obviando la sensación de vértigo que sintió. No era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante, en la escuela donde estudiaba, sus compañeras y ella solían hacerlo todas los viernes para mitigar la soledad y el aburrimiento de ese claustro. Claro que ninguna de las monjas se enteró nunca de eso...

La rama del árbol más cercano se hallaba a una distancia considerable, nada que no pudiera sortear con un salto arriesgado. Se trataba de un joven cerezo que su madre en persona plantó junto a su ventana cuando era pequeña. Por ende su tronco apenas estaba creciendo, y a simple vista se notaba que no ofrecía demasiado sosten, pero Asuna era bastante atlética... aunque eso era tentar a la suerte. Suspiró y manteniendo el aliento se lanzó hasta la rama de la que se sujetó con la punta de los dedos. Miró hacia abajo, el panorama no era alentador si se caía y se quebraba un pie.

Además su padre no saltaría de gusto.

– Ojousama...- la voz desconocida le hizo levantar la vista mientras sus nudillos comenzaban a entumecerse horriblemente. Esos ojos de plata que la miraban con terror junto a una mano que se encontraban tendidos hacia ella con seriedad. Medio cuerpo sobresalía de la ventana.

– ¿Que haces dentro de mi habitación?- le gritó furiosa sin intención de ser amable y obviando el rubor en sus mejillas.

– Sujete mi mano por favor.

Pero Asuna se negó a moverse. Su cuerpo se encontraba tieso y estaba segura de que si se movía un milímetro acabaría cayendo. Negó con la cabeza.

El muchacho se extendió todo lo posible desde la abertura y alcanzó su muñeca en el preciso instante en que sus dedos resbalaron. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió sus pies desnudos moverse en el vacío, y esta vez la sensación de vértigo fue demasiada.

– ¡No me sueltes!- exclamó bajo mirando esos ojos color plata que le devolvieron idéntica expresión de consternación y terror.

Pero el muchacho haciendo acopio de coraje, tomó su mano libre y de un tirón seco la subió hasta su altura, donde la abrazó antes de darse cuenta. Fue un gesto posesivo, estremecedor que la hizo muy consciente de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer.

– Lo siento...- murmuró contra el pliegue de ropa negra, sintiendo que olía a sol y al humo de los puros que fumaba su padre. Lo que la hizo recordar –Por favor no se lo digas a papá.

– Guardaré su secreto siempre y cuando usted no le diga que irrumpí en su habitación sin permiso.

– E-Es un trato...

Ella sonrió con evidente bochorno recordando su lugar, y el lugar de él. El joven la dejó dentro de la seguridad de su cuarto, e hizo la adusta reverencia, volviendo a tomar su papel de protector. Retrocedió así hasta la puerta la cual abrió para luego desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

El leve adormecimiento hizo presa de él. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sus sentidos se encontraban perfectamente despiertos a los sonidos que oía ahí dentro. Era su trabajo, le pagaban por proteger a esa chiquilla caprichosa que se movía dentro de esa habitación. Sus cejas se movieron al concentrarse ¿porque de pronto escuchaba solo silencio?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando entrever solo una rendija, el haz de luz del interior iluminó la sombría silueta del guardián apostada en el suelo.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?

– Es mi puesto, ojousama.

Ella suspiró y abrió la madera en su totalidad. El joven samurai se inclinó en una adusta reverencia, inclinando la frente.

\- ¿Entonces tienes un nombre? ¿O cómo debo llamarte?

\- Mi nombre no es relevante.

La muchacha resopló audiblemente –¿Como te llamas?

Silencio.

– ¡Dime!

Obviamente no contaba con tanta fuerza de caracter viniendo de alguien tan pequeño.

– Soy Kazuto, ojousama- hincó el tronco un poco más al hablar.

– Muy bien, Kazuto. Yo soy Asuna.

\- Es un placer demasiado alto que usted me diga su nombre ojousama...

La muchacha hizo un golpe con su pie descalzo -¡Solo dime Asuna! Me fastidia todo ese tema de etiqueta...- se inclinó y le tocó el hombro enfatizando su punto -Ven.

Él alzó la vista mirándole a través de su lacio flequillo color ébano -Pero...

Lo tironeó del brazo obligándole a incorporarse. De pie era mucho más alto que ella e imponente. Al mirarlo de cerca descubrió sus profundos grises, semejante al acero liquido, que la miraban con curiosidad. Tenía rostro de niño en cuerpo de adulto. Su porte masculino la inquietaba de modo inexplicable como invadiéndola, pero al mismo tiempo atrayéndola sin remedio hacia si.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

\- Tengo 23, ojousama...

\- Pareces más joven- rió levemente -¿Entonces debo llamarte por tu nombre?

\- Del modo en que ojousama quiera- replicó.

\- Samurai-san- dijó con aire divertido pero el aludido no sonrió -Ven.

\- No me está permitido entrar en su habitación.

\- Soy yo quien lo está diciendo- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con ella hacia adentro.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la alcoba de una niña rica y le ponía atención. Era como estar en otro mundo. Un mundo occidental y refinado; tapetes de colores en el suelo de madera, una cama gigante adornada de rosa y plata, ventanas de vidrio (no de papel de arroz) cortinajes de seda. Sin duda se veía diferente de cuando estuvo ahí tiempo atrás salvando a la impertinente chiquilla.

Un espejo gigante que abarcaba casi desde el suelo hasta el techo ubicaba la parte mas llamativa de la habitación, de marco dorado e incrustado en finas perlas. Su reflejo lo atrapó apenas fijó la mirada en él. Y le sorprendió encontrarse, reconocerse. Será que hacía tiempo que no se veía a si mismo que la sorpresa no fue agradable; se vio alto como un junco, delgado, con esa cara de crío y esos ojos grises que eran demasiados viejos para él, que habían vivido demasiado para su veintena; visto tantas cosas horribles, tantos rostros ignotos, tantos pedidos de auxilio...

\- Samurai-san.

La voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad. La observó fijo: rostro pálido, labios de fresa, pómulos altos y translucidos, ojos color miel, cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura como el fuego que todo lo quema, cuerpo esbelto y frágil. Una niña encerrada en la faz de una hermosa mujer. Y allí dejó de observar. No era propio de su cargo, ni de su estirpe. Inclinó la cabeza en una caravana oyendo las nuevas órdenes.

\- Mande ojousama.

\- Asuna- lo corrigió en una mueca aburrida -Yo tengo quince años- se tocó el pecho -Aunque para mi padre sigo siendo una niña.

\- Usted es un cría- se apresuró a responderle, y apenas lo dijo inclinó la cabeza avergonzado de su exabrupto -Lo siento ojousama.

Empero ella se le acercó lo suficiente como para que él sintiera que invadía su espacio personal, y de pronto esas pequeñas manos blancas le sujetaron las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara con fijeza. Sus ojos color de miel se anclaron a los suyos con la fuerza de un imán.

\- Tú y yo somos iguales...- le dijo con convicción, tomó la mano callosa que era el doble de la suya y la ubicó en su pecho, donde le latía el corazón -¿Lo sientes? Ambos tenemos un corazón que late en sincronía. Estamos vivos y respiramos el mismo aire.

El muchacho no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Eres mi igual...- le repitió.

Y ni siquiera soñó que esas palabras hubieran de convertirse en una especie de escudo para él.

.

.

.

.

\- Aqui tienes tu paga Kazuto-san- el señor Yuuki le entregó una bolsita de cuero, el sonido del metal se oyó apenas el samurai la guardó dentro de su túnica oscura -¿Y como ha sido la adaptación con la niña?

\- Pues... puede decirse que hemos salvado algunos obstáculos- respondió lacónico.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Asuna no es una mala chiquilla, es un poco caprichosa y rebelde porque su madre siempre la consentía en todo- suspiró con pesar -Pero cuando ella murió la estabilidad de mi hija se vino abajo, se volvió terriblemente problemática que no me quedó otra opción más que meterla en un internado en el exterior... su madre era mitad occidental por eso no le costó demasiado adaptarse a esos cambios, Asuna casi no tiene ascendencia oriental ¿verdad?

El muchacho no respondió. Sabía que era una pregunta retórica por lo que no se molestó en hablar. Pero era cierto; la joven heredera no tenía rasgos japoneses, y cada vez que salía con ella al mercado o a pasear por la ciudad llamaba la atención por sus vestidos finos, por el color encendido de su cabello, y por su acento levemente extranjero. Atraía la mirada de curiosos para diversión de la chica en cuestión que no tenía vergüenza de pavonearse con sus vestidos de seda y sus sombrillas de encaje bajo el sol de Japón.

\- Por favor, sigue cumpliendo tu trabajo Kazuto-san.

El joven se inclinó en una adusta reverencia antes de levantarse de la presencia de su señor y salir de la sala con igual parsimonia.

.

.

.

.

\- Kazuto la gente está hablando de ti...- el joven pelirrojo, compañero de múltiples misiones en el pasado le habló con toda la sinceridad posible. Habían pasado ya un año desde que sus servicios fueran contratados para proteger a la hermosa heredera, y sus ahorros daban fruto como para poner fin a ese contrato y emprender un nuevo camino. Pero no lo estaba haciendo para no faltar a su palabra, y porque custodiar a la muchacha se había vuelto primordial en su vida -Los rumores de ambos paseando por la feria como si fueran una pareja de enamorados corren como reguero de pólvora... ¿cómo se te ocurre tomar su mano y hablarle como si fuera una igual?

\- Somos iguales.

\- ¡No, no lo son!¡Ella es una rica heredera, y tú un pobre criado que vive de su caridad...!- exclamó tratando de contener la voz. La luz mortecina del sol de la tarde entraba a través de las rendijas del papel de arroz. El humo del cigarrillo lo mareaba al igual que sus palabras -Y si esa no te parece razón suficiente recuerda que es una niña, y que le llevas casi nueve años de diferencia...

\- No es una niña, es una mujer que está comprometida con tu patrón- lo miró seriamente al decir aquello -Y no creas que olvido mis obligaciones o mi lugar, Asuna ojousama es mi amiga. Ella siempre se encarga de decirmelo y...

\- Eso esta mal. Una princesa y un mendigo no pueden ser amigos.

Pero el muchacho consideró que había oído suficiente, se puso de pie -Gracias por el té, Ryoutarou- le hizo una muy ligera inclinación y abrió la puerta deslizándola hacia un lado.

\- En verdad no quiero que cometas equivocaciones amigo, estas cegado...

\- Nos vemos en otra ocasión- siguió ignorándole, y saliendo al exterior, cerró la puerta tras de si.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Samurai-san enséñame a usar una espada!- la muchacha pelirroja le revolvió el cabello mientras el joven limpiaba su sable con meticulosidad -Así cuando no estés aquí sabré defenderme.

\- Nunca dejaré a ojousama librada a su suerte- respondió sin prestarle atención.

\- No digo que lo hagas voluntariamente, pero ¿y si sucede?

Él la miró unos segundos. El sol del mediodía delineaba su silueta enfundada en aquel vestido rojo. Y toda ella parecía una llama a punto de quemarlo...

\- Nunca la abandonaré.

Asuna rió ante sus palabras, lo sujetó del brazo y le instó a que se levantara de su cómoda posición -¡Vamos!

Era una mala idea, lo sabía. Pero nunca podía decirle que no a esos ojos y a esa expresión.

\- Solo le diré lo básico.

Asuna palmeó sus manos como la niña que era y se alejó dándole espacio para que el muchacho se alzara sobre sus pies.

\- Debemos conseguir unas espadas de madera...

\- ¡Yo me encargo!- ella volvió a sonreír y alzando el ruedo de su vestido de seda corrió hacia fuera de su habitación. Pronto volvió a asomar su rostro -¡Nos vemos en la sala de música en quince minutos!

Ni espero que le respondiera. Con la misma alegría conque volvió desapareció. Kazuto guardó el sable en su cintura y luego de mirarse algunos segundos en el gran espejo de su ama salió en su busca dentro de aquella habitación que la muchacha secretamente amaba.

La sala en cuestión era uno de los lugares más espaciosos de la casa, contaba con un piano de cola y una biblioteca a un lado de la pared, poseía ventanales grandes que daban al jardín. Ambos pasaban las tardes allí cuando la joven practicaba alguna partitura, sin duda era su lugar favorito dentro de la mansión. Sus dedos ágiles acariciaban las teclas cuando tocaba las sonatas, Kazuto se sentía adormecer cuando la oía, como si su pecho y sus sentidos se liberasen como por arte de magia.

Alcanzó la puerta de madera y fiel a su costumbre le dio un ligero golpe. Asuna le abrió no borrando la enorme sonrisa que le despuntaba en el rostro. Lo tomó de la mano y lo metió dentro.

Allí notó varias cosas; había corrido la mayoría de los muebles, dejando el centro de la escena en libertad; se había recogido el cabello en un moño flojo y se había quitado los zapatos.

\- ¡Mira lo que conseguí!- igual de radiante le enseñó el par de _bokken_ que había traído Dios sabe de donde.

\- ¿Cómo?- contuvo el aliento.

\- Mi padre las guardaba en su estudio- confesó sin pesar ni culpa. Le tendió una mientras sostenía la restante con concentración.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación mientras ella lo imitaba. Su grácil figura vestida de rojo iluminada por la claridad desbordante que entraba desde el exterior. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos.

\- Sin protección es peligroso...

\- No me subestimes samurai-san- se rió ella. Luego hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Extendió su pie derecho hacia adelante, y alzó la espada de madera sosteniéndola elegantemente y apuntándola hacia los sorprendidos ojos de su oponente -Te he visto entrenar muchas veces.

\- Ojousama es muy lista...- murmuró haciendo lo propio y alzando su propia espada pero sin intensiones de dar el primer paso.

Ella soltó una exclamación de guerra y se lanzó en busca del primer golpe. Sus pies volaron cuando la hoja de madera descendió a su lado derecho cortando el aire. La frenó sin esfuerzo, sorprendido ante su osadía. Por supuesto no iba a devolverle el ataque, pero se limitó a frenar sus movimientos, dándose cuenta que pronto empezó a imitarlo. Cada gesto que hacía era copiado minuciosamente. Sus manos eran pequeñas, y el vestido quizás le resultaba incómodo para moverse pero eso no la detenía. Estaba dentro de su espacio invadiendo con golpes limpios de izquierda a derecha. No buscaba lastimarle, sino una contienda limpia...

Pronto la inercia de cada golpe los había acercado de forma inconsciente, el cabello anaranjado caía ya deshecho del peinado, su respiración trabajosa, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, ojos brillantes y su perfume a jazmines condensado entre los dos. Quizás fue la adrenalina del combate que lo recorría, o el magnetismo innegable que circulaba entre ambos conforme los golpes mermaban, y Kazuto tomaba el brazo derecho de la heredera para retenerla a su lado, su respirar laborioso, sus labios abiertos y él sintiendo esa zozobra en el pecho. No meditó lo que hacía, apresó la barbilla de la chica e inclinándose encontró esos labios de fresa en una caricia torpe y desesperada.

Y fue la primera vez, en esos doce meses que llevaba bajo sus órdenes que fue capaz de sostener su mirada confundida rompiendo todo protocolo. Admirando sus gestos y reacciones.

\- Asuna...- gimió roncamente y volvió a besarla sin perder el tiempo. Sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor seguía girando mientras él se encontraba suspendido, inmóvil. La caricia se extendió por un largo instante encegueciéndolo. Hasta que la voz de la razón se abrió paso entre sus intrincados pensamientos. Entonces fue evidente - Lo sient...- estuvo a punto de declarar con bochorno. Advirtiendo por fin el peso de su atrevimiento. Y sabiendo que eso, de saberse, ameritaba un castigo que podría ser mortal.

Pero ella no lo dejó continuar, jalándolo del cuello de su túnica apresó sus labios en un beso brusco y tímido. Similar al que él le diera segundos antes. Era obvio que no sabía besar, pero la cándida inexperiencia la guiaba con tal convicción que no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando esos labios temblorosos volvieron a apresar los suyos con hambre innegable.

Y el beso murió y volvió a empezar una y otra vez hasta que el bochorno de ambos se disolvió. Ella ofreciéndose en abandono, él acercando lo más posible a su cuerpo a aquella niña que a esas alturas lo acariciaba como una mujer.

\- Esto esta mal...- murmuró apretando los párpados y sintiendo la culpa que comenzaba a roerlo. Empero sus brazos se negaban a soltarla y ella a dejarle ir. Su respiración se notaba agitada y no era por el previo entrenamiento. El desborde de sus sentimientos la había anegado profundamente y lo miraba con adoración y asombro, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Perdone ojousama... -consiguió decir otra vez, ahora con genuina preocupación ante tanto silencio.

\- ¿Porque debes disculparte? -habló por fin, su voz firme y resuelta -Si somos iguales, y nunca -óyeme bien- debes disculparte por algo que ambos consentimos hacer.

Él solo sonrió con pena y apoyó rendido la frente contra el hombro pequeño y delicado de la muchacha.

.

.

.

.

\- Me han comentado de cierta... familiaridad que hay entre ustedes que no me parece correcto...- la voz profunda del señor Yuuki resonó en la sala. Se le oía serio y sorprendido -Sé que Asuna pudo enredarte en alguna de sus ideas locas...

El muchacho no respondió, mantuvo la frente hincada contra el suelo de madera, sintiendo que su ceño se fruncía y su pecho se apretaba. Se sabía traidor y por ende no se permitía mirar la cara de su empleador... luego de esa tarde de entrenamiento y besos robados, supo que nunca más podría mirar la cara de ese hombre ni mucho menos sostenerle la vista.

\- Ella es una señorita de sociedad que no conoce sus limites, cuando cumpla los 18 años se convertirá en la esposa del hijo de mi socio; una unión conveniente que afianzará nuestro capital y el de su familia. Asuna lo sabe, pero parece haberlo olvidado. Por ese motivo espero tengas a bien, cortar todo vínculo fraternal con ella que pueda perjudicar su buen nombre.

\- Yuuki-sama...- murmuró finalmente mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

\- No me malentiendas Kazuto-san, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente y no tengo quejas de ti. Solo no permitas que esa chiquilla te maneje a su antojo- encendió un puro con aire relajado -Ahora puedes retirarte.

El joven dobló su tronco al medio al hacer la última reverencia y marcharse, los labios arrugados, las manos hecha puños. El peso de las monedas dentro de su traje nunca le pareció tan cruel y mal habido como en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Luego de esa tarde dentro del salón de música mantuvieron en secreto esa especie de romance clandestino que no pasaba más del roce de las manos, besos en las mejillas, sonrisas ruborosas, y el llamarse a si mismos sin las odiosas reglas de etiqueta. Solo siendo _Kazuto_ y _Asuna_. No samurai y protegida. O princesa y plebeyo.

Eran tímidos en el arte del amor, no a causa de él por supuesto, sino por ella. Asuna aprendía a amarlo, a conocerlo, y por sobretodo lo aceptaba así como el muchacho era: serio, parco e indiferente, con sus silencios y sus extraños raptos de inspiración donde le contaba pequeñas cosas de si, y le dejaba entrever un poco de su alma. Para Asuna era su primer amor, y el enamoramiento la había sorprendido sin darse cuenta. Ciertamente aquellos sentimientos no pidieron permiso para alojarse en su corazón y crecer conforme conocía a ese bello guerrero. Pretendientes nunca le habían faltado y sabía como lidiar con ellos, pero este hombre que vivía a su lado las veinticuatro horas al día la sorprendía y la intrigaba sobremanera hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba absurdamente enamorada de él. Unos cuantos besos vergonzosos sirvieron para corroborar la verdad que se encontraba escrita en las estrellas.

Para Kazuto era ciertamente más difícil, no a causa de la diferencia social (la cual sin duda era astronómica), sino por el trecho generacional entre ambos. Asuna aún era una niña, pese a que esta lo negara constantemente. Y él era un hombre.

Su relación era una aberración para la sociedad, a los ojos conservadores de su familia. Tocarla era una deshonra que no tenía limites, y comprendía que su castigo por tal atrevimiento era la muerte.

Pero no le importaba.

No mientras viera esa sonrisa cada mañana, y le permitiera tomar su mano a escondidas cuando nadie los estaba viendo. Asuna era su mundo, así como ella lo era para él.

Y así con esa verdad a cuestas, pasaron otros doce meses de felicidad robada e idílica, donde a la par que brotaba la admiración que sentían por el otro, la amistad; esa emoción que fue la primera en afianzarse entre ambos, creció hasta convertirse en algo solido e irrefutable. Porque antes de ser amantes también fueron amigos.

Esa mañana de octubre Kazuto cumplía veinticinco años y realmente no le puso atención. Hacía tiempo que no festejaba un cumpleaños, gracias a su trabajo fechas como aquella pasaban desapercibidas oportunamente. Pero ese día no pudo evitar recordarlo con cierta melancolía apenas encontró a su ama, quien con su alegría acostumbrada corrió a su encuentro y segura de que nadie los observaba, lo abrazó con ternura y besando sus cabellos de ébano, deslizó un envoltorio marrón en sus manos.

La sorpresa lo inmovilizó cuando descubrió el kimono negro confeccionado en esa seda tan valiosa, y que ambos vieron en uno de sus muchos paseos al mercado del pueblo. Asuna se había fijado en la prenda con admiración y le comentó al oído que _Luciría perfecto en él_. Pero costaba un dineral, y Kazuto ni consideró poseer algo semejante.

Claro la joven heredera tenía otros planes, y aprovechando el momento en que el samurai rendía los sucesos de la semana a su padre, ella escapó hacia el pueblo y adquirió la fina túnica.

Ahora Kazuto la admiró con orgullo. Ciertamente estaba confeccionada de un género liviano y costoso. Era una prenda lujosa que solo utilizarían los nobles y señores de renombre. Él sonrió con cierta melancolía antes de besar los cabellos anaranjados de su protegida, agradeciendo el primer obsequio que tenía en años, y prometió usarla en alguna ocasión memorable.

La cual tristemente sabía que nunca se presentaría.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, Asuna de diecisiete años era una rosa en constante florecimiento, y él no se había cansado de advertirlo en ese último año. Las facciones de mujer comenzaban a dominar sobre las de niña; veíase en su rostro perfilado y en sus labios llenos y tentadores. En el beso profundo que le dio en la boca cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraban al abrigo de su habitación. Y Kazuto se sorprendió sobremanera, pues luego de aquella vez en el salón del piano él mismo evitó más situaciones como esa, alertado por las palabras del señor Yuuki, y por su conciencia _¡Eso no está bien! ¡Es una aberración...!¡Es una niña...!_ sin embargo la forma en la que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo buscando una reacción que él no podía permitirse, acabaría por echar por tierra su difícil decisión.

El llamado de la carne era fuerte, y la naturaleza rugió indómita cuando se dio cuenta que estaban solos en una habitación donde nadie osaría interrumpir... Pero Kazuto aún era su guardián y la protegería, aunque eso significara resguardarla hasta de si mismo.

Al separar los delgados brazos de su cuerpo, advirtió por primera vez la chispa de deseo y terror anegando en esas pupilas color miel, y sintió genuino terror de llegar a un punto sin retorno donde le fuera imposible volver atrás. Y aunque lo deseaba, consumar su amor era un sueño imposible y doloroso. Ambos lo sabían, jamás lo hablaron. Pero era como esa verdad que no necesitaba de palabras para comprenderse y aceptarse.

El resto del día fue extraño, los criados de la mansión Yuuki también le felicitaron por su cumpleaños, y hasta el dueño de la misma lo sorprendió regalándole una cantidad extra de dinero como obsequio. Sin duda Asuna tenía mucho que ver en esos detalles; sobretodo porque la cocinera de la familia le preparó su plato favorito como si aún fuera un crío, tuvo un pastel improvisado, y una especie de fiesta a cargo de los otros empleados de la casa.

Sin embargo las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, rallaba la noche y en la cocina la celebración por el cumpleaños del ronin se extendió por largas horas al igual que el alcohol y la comida. Kazuto decidió dejar la escena cuando se dio cuenta que su ama se había retirado discretamente hacía rato. Obviamente deseaba que el joven volviera a sentirse libre por un momento sin la odiosa obligación de cuidarla.

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación de la chica para descubrir con alivio que ésta dormía profundamente en su colchón de plumas.

Sintiendo que el alcohol había nublado sus pensamientos decidió darse un largo y merecido baño que calmara su ansiedad y relajara sus músculos. Había visto a las criadas prepararlo muchas veces, por lo que cargó la tina de madera sin esfuerzo y despojándose de su ropa se adentró en las tibias aguas, hundiendo la cabeza hasta que su largo cabello quedó peinado prolijamente hacia atrás. Deslizó el jabón por su cuello y suspiró sintiendo que la zozobra que ultimamente sentía volvía a atenazarle los pensamientos. Sobretodo al recordar la forma en la que esa chiquilla lo había besado en la mañana... con tanta convicción y pasión...

Resopló frustrado y le dio un puñetazo al agua tibia que se abrió en una ola ficticia que se derramó por los bordes de la tina.

La puerta crujió en ese momento revelando una inesperada visita que a regañadientes él reconoció, y ciertamente empeoró su humor.

\- No necesito tu ayuda hoy Shino...

Los pasos no se detuvieron y cuando estuvo a punto de girar la cabeza para censurar la acción de la intrusa, advirtió el peso de esos conocidos brazos en torno a su cuello, y ese par de labios que le rozaron el oído antes de decir con toda provocación.

\- ¿Mi doncella es la que se encarga de ayudarte en el aseo...?- un trasfondo de celos y traición fue legible en su voz apretada. Pero antes de que el sorprendido muchacho pudiera responder, ella continuó vehemente -¿Porque solicitar los servicios de una mucama cuando puedo hacerlo yo...?

\- Asuna- él murmuró asustado. No por su amenaza, sino por la situación en si -¿Que haces aquí?

Pero ella no respondió, tomó la pastilla de jabón de sus manos y la deslizó por los hombros tensos y su espalda, acompañando con un suave masaje que intentaba relajar sus músculos tensos.

La situación por si era demasiado surrealista; la heredera bañando a su guardián con profunda devoción, ignorando el estremecimiento de este al sentir el tacto de sus dedos suaves y traviesos. Kazuto no ignoraba que estaba completamente desnudo en una bañera de madera, y que el agua jabonosa no ocultaba su cuerpo de esa mirada asustada pero bien hambrienta de conocer y descubrir...

\- Que parece que hago...- le respondió a su pregunta antes formulada y volvió a abrazarlo con ternura. El joven actualmente sintió sus curvas bajó el ligero kimono rojo que usaba. Debajo de la prenda se encontraba tan desnuda como él y sintió vértigo. Y miedo. También ternura y anhelo.

Antes de que Kazuto pudiera frenarla, ella alzó la pierna; blanca, delgada, exquisita, y pronto se sumergió en el escaso lugar frente a él. El vapor del liquido condensó su figura, y la corriente del agua abrió y desató la femenina prenda dejándolo boquiabierto.

Eso sin duda era muy erótico, en especial cuando Asuna se acercó hasta donde el muchacho la veía ruborizado y sin mediar palabras se dejaba caer entre sus piernas, luego con mejillas encendidas y ojos brillantes lo besaba con vehemencia y terror. Terror de ser rechazada, y que su actuación como adulta le valiera el repudio. Pero estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, por eso cuando los fuertes brazos de Kazuto se encerraron tras su cintura, se permitió soltar una risilla de alivio. Pronto ella misma deshizo el broche de su túnica y tras quitársela, dejó que ésta se hundiera bajo ambos en la tina.

Era su primera vez, y sabía que ese acto dejaría atrás su infancia para convertirse en mujer. _Su_ mujer en todo el amplio sentido de la expresión. Y le pertenecería, no solo de palabra, sino también de cuerpo y alma.

\- A-Asuna...- gimió casi de forma insonora cuando la pequeña distancia entre ambos fue conquistada y se volvieron uno. La pelirroja se sujetó de su cuello y escondió el rostro en su hombro derecho conforme los movimientos suaves de Kazuto la encontraban en una cúspide de placer que casi rozaba lo doloroso. Y se mordía el labio inferior para no romper el silencio. Lo único que rompía a veces la quietud era el sonido lento, hipnótico del agua al retratar sus movimientos.

Empero, Asuna jamás se sintió tan amada y protegida como en ese momento en el que se derretía en sus brazos, y entonces la palabra _amor_ tomó pleno significado, y se dio cuenta que jamás -en sus diecisiete años de vida- había sentido algo tan grande y particular.

.

.

.

.

\- Duerme aquí...- ella palmeó el lado derecho de su enorme lecho. Su voz sonaba adormilada y agotada.

\- ¿Y que diría Yuuki-sama si a la mañana siguiente entra y me encuentra a tu lado?- intentó hacerle entender pese a que una sonrisa leve le despuntaba en el rostro.

\- No me importa lo que mi padre piense, quiero pasar una noche contigo...

Kazuto suspiró y la cubrió con el edredón, besó su mejilla arrebolada varias veces, y viendo que se había dormido se dispuso a sentarse contra la puerta dispuesto a velar por el sueño de su ama como venía haciendo desde hacía casi dos años.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, el suave peso en su hombro izquierdo le trajo la conciencia. El cabello mandarina era completamente visible en la penumbra, se acomodó notando el par de brazos que otra vez se encontraba anclado a su cintura.

\- ¿Asuna...?

\- Si no quieres pasar la noche en mi cama, la pasaré aquí velando por tu sueño- le respondió animosa; su cabello suelto le cosquilleaba el cuello, usando otra túnica oriental en colores cerúleos, sus pies blancos, pequeños, resaltaban entre la caoba del suelo.

\- Vuelve a tu cama, ojousama- le dijo para molestarla.

\- Quiero estar contigo- encontró sus labios y los besó lenta y pausadamente. Su lengua vino al encuentro después animándole a participar.

Cuando fue consciente de si mismo, Kazuto habia derrumbado a la hermosa muchacha sobre el suelo aprisionándola con su cuerpo y caricias. Sediento de ella murmuró lo último de cordura que le quedaba.

\- Cásate conmigo.

Era imposible. Ambos lo sabían. Cruel e imposible como encerrar la luna y el sol en la palma de una mano.

Pero en cambio Asuna asintió convencida con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí.

Y él reposó la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo el corazón acelerado de la chica que rimaba como el suyo. _Somos iguales_ le había dicho ella con convicción _Tenemos un corazón que late al unísono._

\- Somos iguales...- susurró él contra sus costillas y la abrazó con fuerza pues de pronto sus ojos le escocieron cuando se dio cuenta de cuan imposible y caprichoso era todo a su sueño.

.

.

.

.

\- Oh ¿ Asuna?- la voz del jefe de la familia interrumpió a la muchacha que caminaba por el pasillo seguida de la silueta imponente de su guardaespaldas -Ven aquí que tienes visitas.

El ronin no mostró sentimiento alguno mientras la joven mujer se acercaba al recién llegado (un estirado noble occidental) y le extendía las manos para que la saludara como debía.

Ese día ella cumplía los dieciocho años y los acontecimientos que marcaban su futuro estaban acercándose con absoluta velocidad. Kazuto no hizo gesto alguno y se apoyó contra la puerta de entrada viéndolos interactuar en una lengua que ignoraba.

El sujeto en cuestión debía tener unos treinta años, alto y estirado, expresión tonta y apática. Aún así sus ojos no perdían de vista a la hermosa heredera y la veía con una sonrisa torcida y confiada.

Luego de la plática en la que se deshizo en halagos y cumplidos a la anfitriona le obsequió un collar de perlas como regalo de cumpleaños, y oportunamente el señor Yuuki apareció en ese momento para despedir al invitado. Aprovechando la pausa, Asuna corrió hacia donde su escolta y jalándolo del brazo lo llevó adentro de la casa.

\- ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó soltando una risita afectada y volviendo a ser la niña que todavía era -Ese es mi prometido... ¿Verdad que no hay nadie más feo que él?

La miró de soslayo. En casi tres años había crecido en estatura, no lo suficiente para alcanzarle, pero si lo necesario como para rodear su cintura y atraerla a su pecho. Lo que no hizo.

\- Parece algo mayor.

\- Lo es. Pero mi padre quiere que me case con él...- soltó un suspiro -Que aburrido.

Él volvió a mirarla. El collar de diminutas perlas descansaba en su garganta y caía con elegancia sobre su escote, perdiéndose imperceptiblemente dentro de su vestido blanco.

\- Es su deber, ojousama- proclamó bajito mirando hacia el frente otra vez con esa expresión fría y desinteresada.

Asuna le devolvió el gesto, estudiándolo en silencio por algunos segundos. Sonrió con tristeza antes de tironearle la mano -¡Vamos a la feria!

\- Espera- la frenó con un gesto. Kazuto metió la mano dentro de su túnica y extrajo algo pequeño que depositó en las palmas abiertas de ella -Feliz cumpleaños ojousama, que el Dios en el que usted cree le regale mucha paz y felicidad.

Asuna abrió los ojos contemplando la pequeña figurilla de madera, un pajarillo. Una paloma a punto de levantar vuelo.

\- S-Samurai-san... ¡es preciosa!- balbuceó no sabiendo que decir. No era una pieza tallada por un artesano de madera, pero la expresión de la avecilla entre sus manos era demasiado obvia. Y Asuna sabía que significaba. Entendía el mensaje oculto y no pudo evitar que sus ojos le escocieran de lágrimas.

 _Libertad._

Acercó el obsequio a sus labios y lo besó reiteradas veces. Luego abrazó al muchacho y se quedó allí apresándolo con cariño y devoción. Y entonces como una luz en la oscuridad, Kazuto advirtió sus palabras débiles por las emociones, pero con la fuerza y la convicción de un huracán.

\- Te amo, Kazuto. Gracias.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía como un imbécil.

¿Cómo había podido llevar la farsa por más de dos años y medio? Sabiendo que amaba a la hija de su señor. Que compartía sus besos, y el calor de su cuerpo en las noches de invierno, que contaba sus pecas en esas tibias noches de verano cuando ambos se tumbaban a observar las estrellas cuando todos los habitantes de la mansión estaban dormidos.

Que conocía todos sus gestos en las horas de amor, que sabía donde besar para hacerla reaccionar, y el punto sublime que la derretía entre sus brazos. Solo él conocía lo apasionada y temeraria que Asuna era en todo lo que hacía.

Y se sentía un traidor. Un traidor hipócrita hacia la mano que le daba de comer y le brindaba un techo donde guarecerse. El peso de su culpa era cada vez peor al punto de sufrir insomnio, y terror. La sensación de peligro se extendió duramente sobre su ánimo tras ese último año. ¿Y si alguien los descubría? Siempre se iban con cuidado, ¿pero y si dejaban algún detalle a medias?

Le aterraba pensar que pudieran separarlos. Luego de casi tres años de felicidad no concebía la idea de continuar viviendo sin ella; esa pelirroja caprichosa y ardiente era parte fundamental de su existencia.

\- Hey, hey... -sintió el tacto de unas palmas tibias contra su piel, y abrió los ojos encontrándolos llenos de lágrimas -¿Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla.

La muchacha se encontraba arrodillada a su lado, su largo cabello mandarina caía sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se notaban preocupados y tristes.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- aventuró sorprendido, y como no; feliz de que Asuna estuviera allí.

\- Ven a dormir conmigo- lo sujetó de las mejillas y le besó los párpados húmedos. Él iba a negarse como siempre, ella insistió -Duerme conmigo...

Y tironeando su mano lo llevó consigo hasta su lecho donde lo acostó y lo arropó con ternura, luego se dejó caer a su lado y sosteniendo su mano, lo siguió mirando hasta que Kazuto se quedó parcialmente dormido. Entonces se sintió capaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y descansar.

.

.

.

.

\- A mi madre la asesinó mi padre.

La voz profunda de la joven mujer resonó algunos segundos entre las notas perdidas del piano. La melodía se detuvo abruptamente tras sus palabras.

Kazuto estaba limpiando su sable como siempre hacía cuando ella tocaba el piano. Por eso la miró confundido notando su postura recta, su cabeza en alto, con su cabello cayendo lacio hasta su cintura. Sus manos extendidas con los dedos abiertos en la clásica postura del pianista.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, sus ojos grandes y húmedos -Mi madre tenía un amante...- confesó y sonrió débilmente -Mi padre los descubrió.

Él se levantó, obviando lo que hacía y a grandes zancadas la abrazó desde atrás, sepultando el rostro en el cuello femenino -Tranquila...- le susurró.

Quizás esa fue la pieza que le faltaba para comprender el porque en todo ese tiempo jamás vio al señor Yuuki quebrantado por la muerte de su esposa. Las actividades dentro de la casa tenían un dejo levemente normal, mucha gente entraba y salía pero considerando la ocupación del dueño de casa, Kazuto consideraba que todo se regía bajo paraderos normales, y aún no había hallado nada que le llamara la atención.

Sin embargo empezaría a mantenerse alerta.

Luego de dejar a la joven disfrutando de su baño de inmersión, se dirigió al despacho de su empleador. Este lo había mandado a llamar temprano, por lo que se apresuró a su encuentro.

\- Al final de este mes ya no precisaré de tus servicios- moduló tranquilamente el noble sosteniéndole la vista -Mi hija contraerá nupcias y su marido será el encargado de protegerla.

El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo empuñó las manos sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en la carne.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir Kazuto-san?

Nunca le hizo una pregunta semejante, y aún sus ojos siniestros tenían un dejo de ironía y traición en su trasfondo.

\- No, Yuuki-sama- inclinó la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por la paga, se te recompensará como si hubieras prestado servicio por un año entero.

Kazuto asintió y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. Pasó por la cocina a beber algo fuerte antes de ir en busca de su protegida a su cuarto en el ala oeste de la casa. Ella estaba terminando de peinarse ayudada por su doncella (quien lo miró con culpa y tristeza al evadir su mirada), al verlo allí tan atractivo como siempre, desechó toda ayuda.

\- Gracias Shino- murmuró Asuna y despidió a la muchacha antes de sentarse en el suelo, a su lado como usualmente hacían -¿Que pasa?

\- Tu padre dijo que pasarán de mi a finales del verano.

Ella se alejó sonriendo con melancolía -¿Te ha hablado ya de la boda entonces?

\- ¿Lo sabías?

Asuna no respondió, se sentó más cómodamente y bajó la cabeza -De momento es lo único que puedo hacer. Y aunque quiera negarme...

\- No puedes.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y alzó la vista centrándola en las luces de la tarde que jugueteaban en el techo -De hecho hay una sola manera de cancelar todo.

La miró expectante.

\- Cuando se dé cuenta que no soy una mujer pura y virginal me enviará de vuelta a mi casa...- rió amargamente. Sólo que no pudo seguir hablando, las grandes y callosas manos del samurai sostuvieron su rostro volviéndolo en su dirección. Otra vez tenía esa expresión de desamparo y terror en esas preciosas orbes de plata.

\- Jamás permitiría que otro hombre te pusiera la mano encima. Eres mía.

\- Lo sé.

\- ...Solo mía...

Asuna asintió antes de apresar esos labios temblorosos en un beso cargado de incertidumbre y dolor. Lo supo inmediatamente. El vertiginoso final que se cernía sobre ambos como el vuelo funesto de un ave de mal agüero.

.

.

.

.

Asuna despertó sobresaltada con un mal presentimiento cuando abrió los ojos. Tan acostumbrada estaba a verlo en las mañanas que inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal cuando descubrió su ausencia.

Observó los preparativos del día sobre su tocador; el vestido blanco tan hermoso, el velo de novia confeccionado en la tul más exquisita. Y el inmenso bouquet de rosas ubicado junto a los zapatos de satin.

Obvió esos detalles sin importancia y se echó sobre la cabeza ese práctico vestido rojo; simplemente porque el rojo era su color favorito y porque llevaba puesta esa prenda el día que Kazuto la besó por primera vez. Se calzó las zapatillas a tono, se pasó el peine por su lacio cabello y salió afuera. Recorrió los pasillos y descendió la escalera, se negó a ir a desayunar para desmayo de las mucamas y antes de que éstas insistieran en comenzar con los ridículos preparativos de la boda a celebrarse a media tarde, Asuna se escapó dirigiéndose al otro sector de la casa, ese donde se encontraba el estudio y la biblioteca de su progenitor.

Entonces vio al muchacho y al verlo se sorprendió. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre, luciendo el fino kimono que ella le hubo regalado dos cumpleaños atrás. Su porte denotaba confianza y seguridad en si mismo. Parecía un noble y atractivo caballero.

Asuna no dejó de decírselo mientras lo besaba sin importarle el lugar en el que estaban, y aún sabiendo que ese día su vida daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y sus caminos terminarían por separarse completamente.

\- Voy a hablar con tu padre- le dijo sujetando su rostro.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron -Iré contigo.

\- No. no quiero inmiscuirte en esto.

Ella rió brevemente -Estoy inmiscuida desde el momento en el que me salvaste de caer al vacío y romperme un pie- volvió a besarlo -Te amo.

En ese momento la puerta del estudio se abrió y el hombre fue sorprendido de ver a la inusual pareja, pero como ambos se habían alejado con rapidez no alcanzó a ver más que la sonrisa culposa en los labios del muchacho . Corriéndose a un lado los invitó a pasar, y rápidamente cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Ni siquiera sospechaba que ese día era solo el inicio de una obscura y larga travesía que habría de atravesar en soledad.

.

.

.

.

Asuna lloró.

Y se cansó de llorar y suplicar cuando le contó a su padre _todo_ y éste la abofeteó con ojos relampagueantes repletos de furia y traición. Y más cuando Kazuto intervino en la escena secundando sus palabras, declarando su amor y abnegación por la joven heredera; el fúrico carácter del señor Yuuki no se hizo esperar, golpeó con saña al impávido muchacho quien estoicamente aguantó los insultos y embates sin proferir palabra.

Entonces la situación se convirtió en un torbellino de palabras, enojo e insultos. Una agria tormenta de gritos y traición que finalizó en un determinante _¡Estas despedido,_ _te quiero_ _fuera de mi casa!_ Y el rotundo _¡Eres una cualquiera..._ _como tu madre_ _!_

Asuna no se quedó a oír el resto de los insultos, salió de la habitación hecha un ciclón de lágrimas, las cuales se intensificaron al descubrir que la casa ya se había puesto en marcha para lo que sería el gran acontecimiento del día: su boda. Los sirvientes que nada tenían que ver con la discusión corrían de un lado al otro con los preparativos de la fiesta, vistiendo todo el salón principal de blanco y plata.

Apenas vio a sus mucamas que esperaban por ella, las desechó y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación no muy segura de que hacer a continuación. Las órdenes de su padre habían sido definitivas, no le importó oír de amores y sueños. Ella tenía una obligación la que iba a cumplir a cualquier precio. Aunque eso le valiera vivir triste e infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Admiró el vestido de seda blanca desde su lugar en la cama. Era bonito, pero demasiado presuntuoso. Y representaba algo que ella no era. Se levantó apretando los dientes y de un rápido movimiento arrojó la costosa prenda al suelo, con igual ferocidad arrancó las rosas naturales del bouquet y destrozó a ciencia cierta el arreglo floral no sintiendo pena o culpa ante lo que hacía. Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas enrojecidas y recordó el hecho del porque _no_ podría casarse.

Aquel guapo ronin que aguantó impasible todo el castigo que su padre dejó caer sobre él... ¿Cómo no amarlo cuando no profirió ni una sola palabra para refutar las atrocidades de las que era objeto? ¿Cómo no entregarle su corazón cuando no alzó la mano para defenderse pese a que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo?

Su pecho se agitó estremecido cuando cayó en cuenta que Kazuto no la habia seguido, y de acuerdo a las órdenes de su progenitor, el muchacho ya no formaba parte del plantel de trabajo dentro de la mansión... sus ojos volvieron a cuajarse de lágrimas, apretó los labios sellando los sollozos que a esas alturas apenas podía acallar. Y descubriendo que se encontraba sola contra el mundo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra persa que tantas noches compartió con el muchacho. El llanto regresó con más fuerza al punto de nublar su visión y ceñir su garganta.

Entonces unos ligeros golpecitos se oyeron en la ventana. Asuna alzó la vista en ese dirección y lo descubrió. Kazuto estaba de cuclillas sobre la rama de aquel árbol de cerezo que luego de tanto tiempo ya poseía una vegetación sólida y fuerte. Además los brazos del mismo se acercaban a su ventana como si fuera natural que el cerezo buscara conectarse con ella de alguna forma.

Corrió a abrirle al notar el rostro maltratado del muchacho, los moretones y cortadas que tenía, producto de decir una verdad que era abominación para la época.

Sin embargo el kimono que apenas le hacía justicia a su figura imponente, se le veía igual de atractivo y seductor. No pudo evitar la sonrisa triste que le nació en los labios al darse cuenta de como le atraía a pesar de las funestas circunstancias actuales. Susurró extendiendo la mano para tocarle la cara.

– Mira como estas...- sus ojos se hicieron agua otra vez.

Él rechazó su mano y bajó la mirada con pena. Sin duda había visto el desastre que era su habitación, tal y como esos primeros días cuando ella todavía estaba a su cuidado, y su carácter indomable le obligaba a hacer de las suyas.

– Asuna- la miró con súbita emoción –Perdona por ocasionar todo eso con tu padre...- el labio inferior de la chica tembló ante sus palabras -No quería que la situación llegara a este punto pero... se había vuelto insostenible...

– ¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decir...?- su voz se quebró.

El muchacho suspiró y desviando la mirada extendió su palma, callosa y áspera, en su dirección –Soy consciente que nunca estaré a tu altura, y que tal vez no pueda darte la vida que mereces, pero... –tragó dolorosamente – Si me aceptas intentaré por todos los medios hacerte feliz... –inclinó la cabeza en ese gesto de respeto que tenía para con ella al principio de todo –No puedo prometerte una vida perfecta ni fácil, quizás peleemos algunas veces y me odies otras tantas por no comprenderte...

– K-Kazuto...

– No será sencillo, y no puedo asegurarte que todo estará bien... –la miró encontrando sus ojos –Pero aún así estoy aquí pidiendo que te fugues conmigo y renuncies a tu nombre y a tu fortuna.

Ella soltó un sollozo y rió pese a la humedad sin fin que seguía descendiendo de las comisuras de sus ojos.

– Ven conmigo Asuna y conviértete en mi mujer.

La muchacha ni siquiera consideró pensarlo, enlazó sus dedos temblorosos a esa mano que de un rápido tirón la impulsó hacia él –Sí –murmuró con un hilo de voz –Acepto.

Él no dio crédito a lo que oía –... ¿A-Aunque pierdas todo por mi causa?...

Asuna rió pese al llanto, tocó la mejilla lastimada del muchacho con cuidado, notando como esos preciosos ojos color plata luchaban por creerle desesperadamente. Acercó sus labios y los detuvo a milímetros de los suyos.

–No me importa perder todo si con eso te tengo a ti.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Primer oneshot listo de este evento que dimos a llamar #Kiriasuweek! Estoy super feliz de poder iniciar esta celebración hecha por fans y para fans para honrar a esta preciosidad de pareja en esta fecha tan importante... ¡Hoy Kirito y Asuna celebran un nuevo aniversario de matrimonio!_

 _Bueno, respecto a este fic... pues tenía esta idea dando vueltas desde hace muuucho y aproveché el tema de la 'Diferencia de edad' para desarrollarlo en el viejo Japón que era otro de los ambientes que tanto me gustan!_

 _Respecto al final, pensaba darle un final triste y dramático al mejor estilo Romeo & Julieta, pero no sería justo inaugurar esta fecha con algo angst, así que le hice caso a mi lado fangirl y todos fueron felices. Asuna y Kazuto consiguieron escapar, se casaron y fueron felices pese a todos los contratiempos que tuvieron que enfrentar para que el mundo conservador aceptara su amor. Fin._

 _Anyway. Gracias por leer!_

 _Nos vemos en el día 5, el miercoles 28 con 'Matrimonio Arreglado'_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _pd: Musica que sirvió de inspiración para acabar esto: El Ciclo sin Fin (OST, The king Lion) – Prince Ali (OST Aladdin) – Be Prepared (Japanese version, OST The King Lion) – Circle of Life (Japanese version OST The King Lion)_

 _Si, me gustan las peliculas de Disney y qué? xD_


End file.
